Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, the demand for data traffic through a cellular network on mobile devices has been increasing. Since capability of the data traffic through the cellular network is limited, data communication through, for example, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network on the mobile devices may offload the data traffic through the cellular network. In this regard, some common carriers of cellular communication system may also operate Wi-Fi access points (that is, carrier Wi-Fi access points) and may often encourage users of the mobile devices to use the Wi-Fi network instead of the cellular network.